Clique: Silent Heart
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Amy is a regular girl with a life she couldn't be happier with. Then, it spirals downward when Ian Kabra, Clique leader, is her English partner. The Clique wants her to join badly for some strange reason...but Amy wants no part of it. Until she almost gets murdered by traitors, she needs Clique protection. And then she feels an obsession for Ian while she has a boyfriend...(AU)
1. Recruited by LoVe DoVe

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. **

* * *

_Prologue_

When you think of a clique, of course you think of evil, torturous teenagers picking on others. But what could possibly happen if you fell in love with one of them? Don't worry, play time will be over soon. Someone's going to weep and carry the sorrow, while it's bedtime for the other. This is the tale of a sweet girl with a kind boyfriend, an overprotective, humorous younger brother, and a punk older sister. The sweet girl, who fell for a member of the clique, the leader.

* * *

_Chapter One_

I _hate _the clique. This, of course, is a feeling all of us have towards the disgusting, popular group of people who pick on us. Luckily, they haven't got to me yet. I'm Amy Cahill, sixteen years old, and I have the best boyfriend in the world. Or, whatever he qualifies for me, remains with a shattered glass going to infinity points.

The first thing you learn from a random student running down the hall to you- "Trust no one," he had said, "everyone is evil here in Chesterfield High School!"

I remember a slender girl dragging him towards the girl's restroom, and who knew what she did. The girl, Christina, is nicknamed Christian- which was ironically chosen because she didn't believe in God. Sadly, I got into the habit of calling her that too. You get into the habit of calling the Clique with their "pet names." I would never name my dog Cobra of Human Sacrifice, aka Ian Kabra.

My brother, Dan, always says: "Because if Satan needs a _human_ sacrifice, Ian could be provided." And then Dan, Nellie, and me burst into a fit of giggles, or what Dan calls "dude giggles."

I frown as a hand touches my shoulder. I slightly stagger in surprise, and whip my head around to see Evan. "Evan!" I cry out in surprise, attaching myself myself to him like a magnet. Evan smiles at me, and I grin with a blush on my face.

"I saw you yesterday, Amy!" Evan says in a fake, annoyed voice; yet he looks happy to see me too. I blush harder as I grab his hand.

"We need to go to our lockers. We can't be late," I reply softly, dragging him to the lockers. _9-33-7, _I thought to myself, spinning the lock to the correct numbers. It opens with a sharp groan, the hinges close to falling apart. A pink note was taped on the side.

I grab the note, reading it quietly.

_Meet me by the back door after school, Amelia Cahill. Watch out for Clique, or you'll be sorry to get me in trouble. ~LoVe DoVe_

I was in surprise, jade eyes widening. A Clique member wants to see me? I pray it isn't Christina, but the recruiters sign off with their pet names, so it wasn't Christina recruiting me. I sigh in relieve.

"Amy," Evan whispers, snatching the note out of her hand, and reading it thoroughly. "No, you can't join the Clique!" It was still quite a shock to me, only because people _barely _get recruited.

"But-"

"Amy," Evan warns, "They must want you as a tool, and then they'll throw you out."

I sigh, and nod. Evan was right, they probably would. "Yeah, I'm stupid to even consider it," I murmur.

"You aren't stupid," Evan says quietly, almost a whisper. "It's just you forget- they aren't human." _They are human, _I think defiantly, _and I'll prove that. _Evan glances at me through his adorable, framed glasses perched on his nose; a hint of a small smile fixes on his face. "I see the defiance in your eyes. But please, for your sake, don't mess with the Clique."

The sincerity in his eyes thaws my heart as I say, "Okay."

The first bell rang, which meant we had to hurry up to get our supplies. I grab my stuff from my locker, running off, adding a yelling, cut off "Bye!" to Evan before the second bell rang, and the doors start to close with a sharp _craaack._

* * *

Mrs. Lynn smiles at me as I walk into the door, and I avoid my eyes from the handsome, infuriating figure of Ian Kabra, who was chatting away with Christina. Christina was batting her eyelashes in a flirting manner at him, laying a polished, manicured hand on his shoulder. I roll my eyes, tucking a strain of reddish brown hair behind my ear.

"Class, take your seats!" exclaims Mrs. Lynn, and I took my familiar seat next to my friend, Clarissa, who was drawing a picture of Mrs. Lynn whacking Ian upside the head with an English textbook. I grin, and sigh happily.

"I wish that would happen, Issa."

Clarissa snaps her head up to look at me, and blushes a deep crimson. "Oh, thanks!" she exclaims gleefully, covering up her embarrassment. "I _was _going to draw him getting beheaded, but it would be '_too school inappropriate.'" _

I laugh at her mimic of the principal, who has had no training for being a principal. That's the reason the Clique was started, because of Mr. Idiot Jerkface.

"Class, shut up!" snaps Mrs. Lynn, mostly to Clarissa and me. We've never paid attention to her saying 'shut up.' because it was all part of a daily Chesterfield High School day. Since I am usually very quiet and shy, Clarissa brings me out of my shell with her outgoing personality. Being quiet isn't a weakness, though; it's a curse. You are invisible to most, and quiet people tend to get more depressed than louder, outgoing people.

Good thing about being quiet: You hear others secrets, you take in their looks, you're basically a stalker. My friend Clarissa has a tall, skinny frame. With long, dark golden curls that hang over her shoulders and eyes. Sea green eyes like are slit like she was an animal stalking its prey, and tan skin.

"We will be doing a project-" says Mrs. Lynn, jerking me from my thoughts, but she was getting cut off by girls and boys going to find their partners. I offer a smile to Clarissa, and she grins back. "-SHUT UP!" screams the teacher, silencing the group of students.

They stare evenly at her. "I'll be choosing your partners, for your rudeness to me," she says angrily.

Many of the kids groan, their eyes darting around the room. One thought: No one wants to be paired up with Ian, Christina, or Sinead. I'm sure the three Clique people return the feeling.

I laid my head on my desk, nervously biting my lip. I'm begging I'm not with Ian or Christina- at least Sinead would be better. But my hope sags as Mrs Lynn calls out, "Clarissa and Sinead!"

The snarky looking redhead smirks to herself, walking over to the table, and drawing in a sniff. "Use some perfume," she says sweetly to us, and drags Clarissa from my sight.

"Christina and Evan!" calls the teacher. I smile sadly at Evan, mouthing a _"sorry" _in his path. He pretended to gag when he chose to smell the air.

_"Too much perfume." _he mouths at me before sitting down next to a grumpy Christina.

"And...Amy and Ian!" says Mrs. Lynn.

I stood up, eyes locking swiftly on Ian.

_Oh, hell no..._


	2. I Want To Die (Not Literally)

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

_This is horrible,_ I thought, glaring at Ian through slit eyes. He just smirks at me, and continues to tell me all the _beautiful _facts about himself. Sheesh, Ian is full of himself. I knew those facts right when I met Clarissa and Evan, though they had added sarcastic, dry remarks after.

Ian _finally _shut up once Mrs. Lynn begins talking again. "This project is due in a month. It is to write a 50,000 word novel in a month, and I decided to let two brains combine to create an exciting novel! It's for the NaNoWriMo!"

"What happens if we are finished with it before a month?" a voice calls out, and I realize it is Cinder, a girl from the Clique.

"Sinner," laughs her partner, which is one of Evan's friends. "I think we will not finish." Cinder glares at him, kicking him in the soft spot.

"Silence, Billie!" yells Mrs. Lynn, "Stop giving people stupid nicknames they do not like. And good question, Cinder." Cinder smirks at Billie. "But you will receive in school suspension for kicking Billie in the-" Mrs. Lynn stops herself abruptly. "Anyways, Cinder. You hangout with your partner for the remaining time."

I groan loudly, also dramatically. Ian hisses under his breath, which makes me grin. Mrs. Lynn looks at me. "Something wrong, Amy?" she asks sharply. Ian laughs, looking at me with a gleam in his amber eyes.

Cinder looks at Mrs. Lynn. "Are you absurd?" she shrieks, while Billie snorts in laughter.

"Nothing," I mutter angrily, so softly barely anyone heard. Expect Ian. He smirks again at me with his angelic face, but everyone knows he's a demon from Hell in disguise.

"Are you so sure, Amy?" he squeaks, sounding closely like Mrs. Lynn. He laughs, his voice musical. Half of me wants to laugh with him, but the other half remembers that boy's words that was dragged away by Christina. Probably his last, too.

"Stop insulting the teacher, Cobra of Human Sacrifice," I snap, adding harshness in my words. Ian looks at me in shock at my cold and harshness.

"Begin planning your ideas. You'll leave in five minutes," says Mrs. Lynn.

"Where do you meet to write with your partner?" asks Evan.

"One of your homes," she replies.

I could barely hide my shock. Um, Ian Kabra in my bedroom? Not happening. I would also NOT go in his room, because who knew what he could do. _"Charm,"_ as people, almost all girls, say before they're gone. Everyone who messes with the Clique is gone. I bit my lip, unable to think about it anymore.

"So, who's house?" Ian asks in his annoying, sexy British accent.

"Mine," I say instantly, and regret the words that spilled out of my mouth a second before. "B-because, my brother and sister will beat you up if you mess with m-me," I add. Then I smirk, trying to cover up my stutter attack.

Ian studies me, like he is judging me. I bristle, eyes flashing with anger.

"You're Amelia?" he exclaims, "I thought you were popular."

"W-what? Oh! Just call me Amy, and did you invite me?" I ask, with confusion tying knots in my head.

"You think I did?" he says in between laughter. "No way, you're not popular, nor beautiful." He mutters something after, but I don't listen. I'm too angry, too upset...

"You'll pay." I snarl with rage, and I punch him in the face. It felt amazing. "If you think I'm doing this project with you, no freaking way, Cobra." I grab my stuff, excusing myself personally, and ran blindly down the halls, tears stinging my eyes.

Oh, how dare that...that handsome, evil wizard cast a spell on me! _No, _I chide to myself, _this isn't fairytales that Mom used to read to you. This is _real. Also, my blossoming feeling of hate towards Ian and the Clique is growing into a Venus Fly Trap flower. I'll eat those Clique people like flies.

I grin at my description, fully knowing it's correct. Clarissa, Evan, and Billie might help on my side.

* * *

The classes fly by fast for me, since Ian is stuck in my mind. _How can a person be such a jerk? _I thought, _he must be faking it for popularity._

Sadly, popularity means being a jerk, and I didn't want to give up my niceness, my friends, my boyfriend for an evil pack of hungry hippos who feed on the fishes spreading gossip.

_But he's so hot, how can he be mean? _I think, remembering his amber gaze. _SHUT UP! I have a boyfriend...and I saw him be mean to me!_

But the girly side of me protests, saying _all _girls obsess over hot guys, even girls with boyfriends. _That's sick, though. I'm _not _that kind of girl, _I snap back at my mind, and suddenly decide this mind conversation must end.

"Study for the Math test tomorrow!" yells Mr. Goodman at the class as they race out, along with me getting pushes and shoves from eager students to leave Chesterfield High School.

"WALK!" screams Mrs. Lynn, poking her head out of the classroom door as the unfortunate students in her last hour class cover their ears from the shrilly screams echoing in their eardrums.

I laugh to myself, before remembering that I had to meet with Ian for a _month. _It will suck, I know it. Ian will do nothing, and continue to tease me while I writes! Ugh, the horror! I already dread it.

I walk towards the back door, since Nellie is going to meet me here to pick me up. Then, I hear a sweet voice say in a sarcastic tone, "Amelia, you decided to come meet me. Congrats for you."

* * *

**The "WALK!" thing reminds me of my Math teacher when we run out the door for lunch, lol. **

**13 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOW! SQEEE!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'll answer the important questions.**

**I've heard of the Clique books, but have not read them. They seem to romantic and cheesy (like mine could beat anything. XD)**

**"I love how the first words Amy heard in the school were "trust no one" -Volcanic Lily"**

**There will be more like it. :D**

**~Gone**


	3. The Doorbell of Demise

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

The girl looks at me through her dark, almond brown eyes, a thoughtful expression on her face. She is pretty pale, with sharp looking nails. She has dark brown hair in wavy curls that go to her shoulders. She's wearing a tee-shirt and black yoga pants, which surprises me, because the Clique always dresses nicely.

"Observant, you are," she says quietly, "That's good for the Clique, to watch out for its enemies."

"A-are you LoVe DoVe? A-and why are the V's capitalized?" I ask nervously.

The girl laughs, a smile on her face. "Patience is needed, Amelia. To deal with the Clique, you need patience. But Jonah Wizard is very nice, so you'd probably like him," she replies.

"Call me Amy," I say instantly.

"Okay, Amy." The girl flips her hair, heaving a dramatic sigh. "The V's are capitalized because they are my initials. Valentine Rose Velasquez. So I'm named after Valentine's Day, my birthday."

"Oh," is all I say.

Valentine smiles at me still. "I heard you were paired up with Ian, the Clique leader. Cobra of Human Sacrifice, Cobra, Son of a-" she is cut off by my cry of alarm.

"How did you know?" I cry out.

"The Clique knows _everything, _Amy." Valentine smiles a razor sharp grin. "Evan didn't seem happy about your partnership, or maybe it was his own."

I blush a deep red. "S-so you know people's thoughts?" I whisper.

Valentine snorts, flexing out her nails. "No, you idiot. We only know things we hear. Anyways, Ian's not pleased I invited you to join, but who cares about his immature self. You seemed worthy of being a Clique member."

I open my mouth to say yes, that I would join, but Evan's face flashes across my mind. "I'm sorry, Valentine. I can't join. Evan and Clarissa..."

Valentine growls. "Oh, they've had their chances, Amy. Evan and Clarissa were in the Clique, and dating each other. They wanted to be leader and overthrow Ian. They wanted to find _someone _he loved, a girl, so they could destroy his pride. Amy, you _have _to help us. Please!" Valentine looks like she's begging.

I frown. Evan was a Clique member? Clarissa was a Clique member? They were _dating? _"I can't believe it," I say stiffly, ignoring Valentine's pleads. "I have to go home."

Valentine glowers at me. "I was Clarissa's mentor, and Ian was Evan's mentor. Don't you wonder why your boyfriend pleaded for you not to join the Clique? He hates us."

"Everyone hates the Clique, Valentine. And I still don't have proof! Hey, were you spying on me?" I exclaim.

"The Clique knows everything, Amy," reminds Valentine, which makes me mad, since she was acting like my mentor already!

"Still don't care," I say, shrugging.

"Ian will get you to join. After all, you are meeting at your house with him for the novel." Valentine eyes me warily. "You'll meet Christina, Jonah, Hamilton, Jake, Danielle, Sinead, Cinder, and Jack more in person. Along with me, of course."

A car honks across the parking lot at me, which meant Nellie must be in there with Dan and Saladin. "What d-do you mean?" I stammer.

"We are carpooling Ian there, and we are dropping each other off for the novel writing," replies Valentine. "It's Jonah's black pickup truck, by the way. Bye, Amy!"

"Bye," I mutter, not glancing back as I enter the car.

* * *

"Nellie!" I exclaim with happiness, as Dan kept babbling on and on about his school day.

"Natalie Cobra is _so _annoying, she called me a 'twat!'" says Dan angrily, then notices me. "AMY! Natalie called me a twat!"

"I can't do anything about that," I say quietly, "I have enough to worry about."

"What?" a worried Nellie asks.

"It's all been a rush today. Me getting a note to be recruited by the Clique-" Dan coughs.

"_You? _Amy, in the Clique? No way! That's...horrible!" Dan exclaims.

"By LoVe DoVe, aka Valentine. She recruited me. Then in English, I'm selected to do a 50,000 word novel-"

"Congrats!" cheers Nellie.

Dan looks at me. "Nellie, there must be bad news. It's life." He nods with his statement.

"-with the leader of the Clique, Ian Kabra. His sister is Natalie, right?" I ask, seeing Dan's eyes widen.

"Your life sucks," he replies.

"Best sentence of the day," I remark dryly. "Anyways, he has to come over to our house. I'm totally not going over to his without a body guard. Mrs. Lynn demanded us to do the month project at someone's house, so I chose mine."

I saw Dan's horrified expression. "Will the _whole _Clique be here? I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my video games- err, I mean, homework. Yes, homework." Dan shot a terrified glance at Nellie, who is nodding approvingly at his speech.

"The Clique is carpooling Ian over. I'll have to meet them, though. Valentine insists."

"So? Don't listen," says Dan.

"Look where that gets you, Dan," replies Nellie, eyes twinkling.

"She's tougher than she looks. She could probably take down a tenth grader," I say, "twice her size and weight."

Nellie pulls into the driveway.

"Get out!" she commands, and starts dusting the seats. Dan and me roll our eyes, and walk into the house.

"Fiske! What's for dinner?" calls Dan.

"I'm getting Chinese takeout!" a muffled voice says from the study room, or known as Fiske's Bedroom, which has a dusty desk, a light, a little bed, and a window. Lots of paper and files too.

Everything dusty.

"Awesome!" says Dan, pumping a fist in the air. "Amy's bringing a guy over!"

"Evan?" asks Fiske, coming out of his room.

"No," says Dan, laughing.

I blush a bright pink. "It's for an English project!" My ears grew warm too.

"Let it not be kissing," Fiske replies, a grin on his face as he walks back into his study.

"DAN!" I scream in his ear, and he takes off laughing. I chase them around the living room, until I caught him, punching him in the chest.

Dan laughs hoarsely, and crawls from my grasp. "That wasn't funny!" I shout.

"Yes it was!" Dan replies.

The bell for the front door rings. I shrug, racing Dan for the door.

There stood Ian Kabra, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**10 REVIEWS! I love you all, seriously. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, FAVORING, AND FOLLOWING! I'll now answer important stuff.**

**"You kept the characters remarkably in character, which some people don't care to do. " -rhetorically yours**

**I'm glad you think that. :DDD**

**"Will you have Sinead in here, Gone? (and hopefully Jonah as well (: )" -rhetorically yours**

**Sinead is not a big role in the story, but she'll be mentioned when Clarissa talks about her, prom, and a party the Clique goes to. Jonah plays a big role in the story, though. :D**

**"And I really like how Amy punched Ian in the face. Maybe next time, you could do it again. xD" -Ashlynisnotonfire**

**She'll be punching lots of people. Oh, she will. XD **

**Ask me questions and I'll answer them honestly! (But for spoilers, no)**

**~Gone**


	4. Ian Must Hate Ninjas

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

"Hello, Amy," he says, cocking his head at me. I stare back at him, my lips pressing in a firm line. "Are you going to meet the Clique?" I glare at him, walking swiftly past him towards the black truck.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder, Amy?" asks Ian, taking a few long strides to catch up to me.

"Whatever, Cobra," I grumble angrily, "j-just shut your mouth."

"Was it my comment earlier?" he says in an innocent tone of voice.

"_Shut up!" _I yell, "O-or do you want to say hi to Fist again? She's be glad to see y-your face too."

Ian blinks, then smirks deviously. "Feisty little Amy..." he mutters, earning a slap across his face.

I look to see several familiar faces, but the rest I had no clue about. Then a boy that was on the top of the car jumps down, flipping his brown hair from his face. He smiles not out of kindness, but annoyance that he is going to talk to me.

"You stutter too much. It would affect the Clique badly," muses the boy.

"That's Jack, or known as Jack O'Lantern," says Valentine stiffly. "He's being a jerk at the moment, because he wants second command."

"I'm not a jerk, LoVe DoVe," Jack replies, smirking. "And _DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"There's Danielle," Valentine murmurs, pointing towards a brunette girl, her eyes a crisp green. "She's called Daniel."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. _That's Dan's real name! _I thought, laughter filling inside my head.

"There's Jake and Hamilton," Valentine says, a small smile on her lips as she looks at Jake. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she blushes for a second before the color returns to her face.

"Then Jonah. You can say hello if you like," continues Valentine, dragging her to go see Jonah. "Let's pray he's not making out with his girlfriend, Sinead. He keeps her in line from killing Evan and Clarissa with sarcasm."

"Sure," I say mindlessly, and walk with her to the front of the truck.

"Jonah, what's up?" asks Valentine, punching him in the shoulder. The boy, Jonah, winces.

"Nothing much, Dove," he says teasingly.

"Here's Amy, the recruit. She's been denying to join," Valentine mutters.

"Hello, Amy. What's up?" Jonah shook my hand.

"H-hi," I stutter nervously, fiddling with my shirt. _He looks like a nice person, _I thought. But of course, I could be wrong.

"Why do you not wanna join?" asks Jonah casually, like asking what my favorite color was.

"Because of Evan and Clarissa, my friends..." I mumble, seeing the fierce anger in Jonah's eyes.

It passes as quickly as it came, but it still scares me to wonder why he was angry.

"Oh, okay. Friends are important. I would have already left months ago if Sinead and Valentine left with me, but I've grown used to Christina's flirting, Ian's attitude, Hamilton's stupidity, and how irritating Jake is." Jonah lit with humor.

"Almost everyone in the Clique is dating but Jake, Ian, Christina, or me," says Valentine.

"Why do I need to know this?" I ask stubbornly.

"Because, you _have _to join the Clique," Jonah and Valentine say together. "Even Christina agrees."

A shadow slinks from the side of the truck. "Yes, Amy." The pair of crystal blue eyes blink, and Christina appears. "I did agree, for the sake of my Clique."

"You see, Clarissa and _Evan," _Christina spat his name in disgust, "were once loyal newbies. They wanted to be leading the Clique into being nice. You see, niceness doesn't put out flames. It grows, because those people think you are mocking them. The Clique _has _to be feared."

"Evan hated Ian, who was his mentor. He and Clarissa agreed to find a girl who they thought he loved the most, and destroy the Clique," adds Jonah.

"They thought it was me," remarks Christina. "So they cornered Ian. They said: 'We'll hurt Christina if you don't give up your place as leader.'"

"Ian was shocked his apprentice betrayed him, so we spread lies about them. They are hated. Some Clique members, like Billie, left with their friends." Sinead joins in.

"Ian had said: 'Hurt Christina, then. She's tougher than you, so she can escape anyways,'" replies Valentine.

Christina smiles at me. "So you see, your boyfriend and friend are the bad guys in this game," she says slyly.

"Sorry, Amy. It's the truth," promises Jonah.

I shriek with rage. "Evan would _never _do anything like that! Nor would Clarissa!" I shout.

"Ask them yourself," answers Sinead, her eyes gleaming with hatred. "Those traitors are liars too."

"I'm done with this conversation," I declare angrily, storming away from them. I see Ian watching with interest. "Ian, if we are working on this project, come on."

* * *

"What's the idea for our novel?" I ask Ian, drinking my soda.

"Maybe a Clique?" suggests Ian, earning a groan from me.

"I already have one Clique to deal with," I interject, "so no way."

"Where's your stutter?" inquirers Ian, looking at me with his gaze.

"Um...w-what stutter?" I ask, stuttering. _Dang it, Ian, _I think to myself.

Ian smiles. "Ha ha ha."

"Shut up," I growl. "The idea, Cobra."

"Maybe something about ninjas!" yells Dan from the other room. Ian snorts.

"Ninjas? That's the stupidest idea of them all!" he exclaims rudely.

"Shut up!" Dan shouts back, walking into the kitchen where Ian and me were.

"Dan, please! Go back to your video game," I holler at him.

"Sisters," Dan grumbles, walking away.

"If that worked on Natalie," mutters Ian.

"We are using the idea of ninjas," I proclaim, glowering at Ian as to say: _Shut your mouth. _

Ian groans. "Fun. Lots of fun, you b-"

"Shush, don't influence Dan," I whisper loudly at Ian.

Ian rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, since you are here, and we have to get started on the prologue, do you want some Chinese takeout?" I ask, and regret those words.

"A dinner date?" sneers Ian, but with a teasing light in his eye.

"You wish!" I cry out.

Then it went back to arguing about the title of the novel.

* * *

**YAYYYY 10 REVIEWS! ****I love you all sooo much!**

**AmberCahill reviewed this. Shout out: LOVE YOUR STORIES SO MUCH! :D**

**For the silent readers who read this, but choose to not tell me: TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT NOOOOOOOOW. XDDD**

**The important questions:**

**You know how Amy's still kinda a stuttering, shy-ish girl? Why does the Clique want to recruit her? - readinfreak3546**

**Yeah, she is a stuttering, shy girl. I cannot say why they want to recruit her, but half of it was told in this chapter...I think. I'd be a spoiler then!**

**Will Natalie have a big role in the story? -THG101**

**Not too much, but she'll be shown a tiny bit. So no, sorry.**

**Will he (Dan) be a significant character in the story?- Kanastasia**

**Half and half. He'll be shown a bit, but he doesn't play a big role.**

**Will Nellie play a role in this story? -Sadistic Lightning**

**No, not really. Sorry.**

**Will Valentine play a role in the story? I like her a lot. She seems nice. -Sadistic Lightning**

**Yush, Valentine will play a big role. I'm glad you like her.**

**So... hopefully Sinead and Jonah as a pairing, or at least references? - rhetorically yours **

**They will be a pairing in this story. XD**

**Will we hear mention of Amy's other (side) interests in the book series, like Kurt and Jake? - ****rhetorically yours**

**Kurt will only have a small role, but Valentine likes Jake...and I despise Jamy. So no, not much. XD**


	5. Of Clouds and Cobras

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

I try to not lean on his shoulder as we're sitting on the couch, to Ian's disgust. I halfheartedly ate another piece of cashew chicken, not bothering to dip it in the sauce. The reason of my sadness is because Ian won me over for the title.

It is not my fault, actually. It's hard to yell or disagree with him when he is sitting so close to me, and literally breathing on my neck. I look over at Ian to see him concentrating on writing the last bit of his prologue. Ian looks at me, his eyebrows raising. "What are you looking at?" he says in a sly voice.

I blush a deep red, mumbling, "It's n-nothing..."

Ian smirks. "Is it because I won your heart over for the title?" he asks.

"No, I never liked the title in the first place," I say with a sniff. He stares at me for awhile while I fidget nervously.

"Why do you act so mean around me, but not the rest of the Clique?" questions Ian.

I glare at him. "Y-you know w-why, Ian! And I h-hate you all!" I stutter, my voice shrill. I rub my eyes, and look at the clock. _10:30PM? _That late? "Excuse me, but I need to go change." I glare some more at him before leaving the room, feeling his eyes burn the back of my head.

I enter my room, my brain turning to mush at how tiring this day was. I took off my uniform, and laid it on my bed. I throw on some yoga pants, and a white shirt. I pause to examine myself before crashing into a tall figure at my doorstep. Then that's when sleep takes me in its grasp.

* * *

_"Amy!" _the voice whispers. _"AMY!"_

"What, Dan?" I ask, seeing Dan's jade eyes. "Why do you have a British accent?" Dan shimmers, and disappears. "DAAAN!" I cry.

_"Shut up,"_ hisses the voice. I look around from my view on the clouds. Why am I on clouds? I let around a shriek as a gust of wind makes me fall off the cloud, but then I fly into the air. Like a bird.

I look up, smiling. The clouds are beautiful and fluffy, lighter and softer than a feather. It made me excited and happy for the first time since my parents' death. Suddenly, the clouds turn gloomy gray, and rain falls on my sleek feathers.

Feathers? Oh yeah, I'm a bird for some weird reason.

I start to sniffle, then tears slide down my cheek. I was falling, but as a normal person. No wings. I fall to my death, its darkness welcoming me.

* * *

I wake up as someone punches my shoulder. I spring up, my eyes greeting a pair of amber. "WHAT THE HELL?" I scream.

"You had a rather tight grip, Amy. I tried to set you in your bed, but you started flailing around like an idiot," replies Ian, for once in that idiot's life looking sheepish and showing embarrassment.

"This is so awkward," I finally say. _Well duh, Amy. A guy was in your bed..._I shudder. "And it's MORNING, you _idiot. _Couldn't you have woken me up? Or called your parents? Or even slept on the floor?"

"To answer all of those...I tried to wake you up, my parents were at a bar, and I do not want drunk parents taking me home, and like I said, you had a rather tight grip," finishes Ian nonchalantly.

I glare angrily at him. "Y-y-you sound like this happens to you all the time," I burst out.

"It does," Ian says with a smirk, and I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "So will you join the Clique?"

"That's the most stupidest question to ask if you just agreed that you slept with me," I exclaim.

"I did _not _say that!" Ian objects.

"Amy!" calls Dan.

"Well, screw my life now," I grumble, while Ian pales.

"Wait...is your brother the one who pranks my sister?" he asks.

"N-natalie? Yeah..." I say slowly.

"Well, we're both screwed," mumbles Ian. "Natalie is Queen of Gossip."

"Takes on after her brother," I chortle. Ian glares at me. "What?"

"Amy, please buy me the ninja game!" says Dan from the hallway.

"Ian," I whisper. "Go hide on my closet! Now!"

"I'd rather get caught," replies Ian.

"Oh no you don't," I murmur, and I shove him off my bed.

Dan walks in. "Amy, did you hear- oh my ninjas, did you SLEEP WITH YOUR ENGLISH PARTNER?!" he literally screams to the whole neighborhood. "I totally need to text Natalie and _Evan _ASAP."

I groan. "No, Dan! He _forced _me! Don't text Evan!"

"Twisted lies," Ian spat back.

"Oh, on with the hell," muses Dan.

"Since when did you have Natalie's phone number?" I ask.

Dan blushes. "Since _now. _Anyways, Ian, I'll escort you out."

I roll my eyes, but fully aware of my blush.

"No, I can," Ian says smoothly, and walks out.'

"AMMMYYYY IS CHEATING!" sings Dan.

"DAN!" I yell, "I am not!"

"Watch out for Valentine's Day!" chuckles Dan.

"Don't. Insult. Valentine!" I scream, launching myself at him with all my anger from earlier.

Dan glowers at me. "Why are you close to the Clique?" his eyes soften. "They're bad, Amy. Don't trust them. But by the looks of it, you slept with the Cobra, are friends with a few of them, and don't hate them. You trust them, don't you?"

"I prefer to say that I didn't slept with Ian and hate him for life, and that I don't hate Valentine or Jonah," I reply, "I hardly call that trust."

Dan slaps a hand to his forehead. "You're already calling Cobra of Human Sacrifice 'Ian.'"

I blush again. "Dan, promise not to spread this around."

"I promise," says Dan. "Ten more minutes till school!"

I groan loudly, and hurry to get ready. After ten minutes, I had combed my hair super fast, got into the uniform, and brushed my teeth. I slip on some sneakers, and race out towards Nellie's car. Nellie smiles at me, and I blush, afraid she might know...

"Time for school," Nellie says cheerfully, and turns on her non-cheerful music.

Nellie pulls up to my school, finally, and I jump out. "Bye, Nellie!" I say. I walk up to the doors, and see Evan observing me with a frown.

"Hey, Evan," I murmur.

"We need to talk," Evan says firmly.

_Oh, Dan did not just ruin my life..._

* * *

**12 REVIEWS! Thank you all! ****Warning: This chapter is indeed awkward for me to write. Hope you find it funny (instead of horrifying, like I did. -_-)**

**Shout out to the awesome musiclover3: YOU'RE AWESOME! :DDDDDDDDDD I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE LIKE, ONE OF MY FANFICTION AUTHOR IDOLS! **

**Squeeeeak!**

**I'm also feeling sick, but still wrote this. The things I do for you all. XD**

**Answer to important stuff:**

**And is it sad if I already think she and Jake could be pretty cute together?- Volcanic Lily**

**That's sad. XDDD Because you barely heard from Jake, and I haven't fully developed Valentine yet. I'm praying she isn't close to being or Mary-Sue, or is one...**

**Does this mean that everyone is trying to overthrow Ian as the head of the Clique by using Amy?- AmberCahill**

**Sorry, can't answer that. Spoiler stuff. Well, just saying, not _all _of them are using Amy.**

** Are they telling the truth about Evan and Clarissa?- Cobra1902**

**Spoiler. Can't answer. :(**

**Will Ian and Amy get along eventually? And does Ian sneer that much in the books? Why does the Clique want to recruit Amy? Why does Ian hate ninjas? Why am I asking all these questions that you aren't going to answer?- The Writer of Awesomeness **

**1. They will soon.**

**2. Yes, he actually does.**

**3. Spoiler, can't answer.**

**4. Ian doesn't hate ninjas, he thinks they're stupid.**

**5. Well, I'm answering them. I don't know. XD**

**~Gone**


	6. Betrayal Messes With My Head

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**_

"Are you cheating on me?" Evan asks while fidgeting nervously.

"No!" I exclaim in shock. "Evan, how could you think that?"

"Rumor says you slept with Ian...how could you?" He didn't seem that angry. Judging by his voice, he sounds sad. I run up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Evan...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I breath, wet globs of tears falling down my cheeks. "He- I- he...okay. I was tired, so I fell asleep ON THE FLOOR. The he comes in, picks me up, and puts me in my bed. He says I grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go...I was falling..." I shook slightly with a tremble.

Evan has an angry look in his eyes at what Ian did. "Amy, I thought it was willingly; I'm sorry for invading your privacy," Evan says softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I give him a sad smile.

"Then I woke up. You imagine the rest of the chaos. I yelled at him to death. He always had some excuse." I snort, angrily thinking about it.

"That sounds like him," mutters Evan to himself, as it sounds like, but I heard.

"Evan, you were in the Clique, weren't you? With Clarissa? She must had redone herself completely, and used a bullied excuse to do so," I say, putting together the puzzles.

"Clarissa is...alive?" Evan exclaims in wonder, and in pain. "She's your friend Clarissa?!" _He looks like a fresh wound now,_ I thought jealously. _He's so dumping me now._

"That- that-_" _He chokes, "She's a tyrant. She let me think she was dead! We were in that together...but she wanted too much. Killing Ian was a bad idea itself."

I gasp. "So you _WERE _in the Clique?" I stifle a round of yelling. After all, he did understand what had happened to me, so I will understand him. Maybe.

"Yes," Evan replies sadly. "Ian was my mentor, and Christina was Clarissa's mentor."

"Hold up! I thought Valentine was Clarissa's mentor!" I exclaim.

Evan sighs. "Valentine lied, Amy. I'm sorry." Evan glances at me with a hopeful look in his eyes. I frown at him.

"Well, you've lied to me too," I growl, casting a narrow glare at him. The first bell rung, and I dash inside get my stuff for class.

Goal 1: Stay AWAY from Evan and Ian.

We all know that's going to fail.

* * *

"Well, some partners are seeming to get along _very _well," Mrs. Lynn says to the class. I blush and glare at Ian, who was smiling at my discomfort.

"I'm afraid we have a lot to talk about." The teacher continued.

The class groans loudly.

* * *

"Hello, Amy," says Ian with a satisfied smirk on his face, as I am walking to the lunch room.

"You evil creep! Jerk!" I yell, lifting a fist.

"Yeah," agrees Evan, pulling me near him. "Get away, Cobra. Paws off."

Ian smiles brightly. "Snakes don't have paws," he replies slowly, as if saying it to a Kindergarten child. "You should learn some manners, Evan. It would help."

The Clique grins from behind. Christina walks next to Ian, a smirk on her face. "Evan, where's your _good _clothes? Are they a late ship?" she sneers, "Because your clothes look like something my grandfather would wear." She sniffs the air.

"You forgot your perfume, grandma," says Jack, wrinkling his nose at Evan.

Evan growls at Jack. "Shut it, and go listen to your Madonna CDs." Evan's eyes glint. "And stay away from Amy and Clarissa."

I raise an eyebrow. _Clarissa? _I thought. _Oh yeah. Clarissa _was _Evan's girlfriend. _

"Clarissa died a few months ago," muses Danielle.

"Keep up with the n-news," I snap, "Clarissa is my friend, and she's alive."

Ian laughs. "You're such an idiot," he says. Evan races at Ian, kicking him to the floor.

"Don't call Amy an idiot!" howls Evan, punching Ian in the face. Valentine narrows her eyes, charging Evan.

"And don't kick my leader!" she screams, kicking Evan across his face, sending him to the floor. Valentine runs to Ian. "Are you alright?" she asks.

Christina leaps at me, throwing me into a wall. Her hot breath sprays across my face. I squirm nervously, trying to get away. "You think I _liked _you?" she says in a sing-song voice. "Really, you peasant? Did you really think that?"

I spat in her face. She flinches, but manages a slap to my face. I gasp as she chuckles, and removes the spit off her face with a paper towel. Christina smiles sweetly. "Do you know how many murders I've committed? Five. Apparently Clarissa doesn't count, so four. One of them was that boy you saw. A witness, you are. I can't let you tell Ian, the school, or the police," she murmurs.

I nearly scream, but Christina muffles it by putting her hand over my mouth. "Shhh, Amy," she whispers with a glint in her eyes. "I need help."

"Why me?" I exclaim.

"Not you," Christina says. A dark figure turns. Jake Rosenbloom. He laughs, swinging an arm around Christina, while she pulls out a butcher's knife, slightly grazing my chin. Jake put his hand on my mouth to muffle my screams and sobs.

"You're weak," chides Jake.,

"What about Valentine, huh?" I mutter, my voice shaking as Christina drew the knife at my throat. I nearly shout after Jake removes his hand, but then Christina kicks my chest, sending me flying to the ground.

"What about her?" sneers Jake. "Christina is my girlfriend." They both wore evil smiles and both carry weapons.

I gasp as Christina lowers her butcher knife to my skin, my flesh, my throat. Thoughts were jumbling up in my brain as I was laying there, my mouth open like a dizzy fish.

"NO!" exclaims a voice in my swirling darkness as the knife reaches closer to my throat.

I black out.

* * *

**13 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! :D**

**I promise I'll get to ANGEL and RADIOACTIVE soon. I swear. Maybe The Dragon's Stone too. Maybe even DAN.**

**How many chapters are you planning on making?- CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm**

**About 20. But then it will be a series, don't worry. XD I've planned ahead.**

**Will there be Natan? What ships do u like? Do u hate Evan too? Should I write a reading the books fanfic about beyond the grave? How are you such a good writer? Will I stop asking questions? - AmianNatan4ever**

**1. Maybe.**

**2. Amian, Natan, Evamy, Teagan, Nedison, Hamead, Sinsper, Jonead, I DON'T KNOW WORLD**

**3. I like Evan, but he'll be having a hard time in this series of Clique. Basically the later sseries of Clique he is the bad guy, but not in this one. Well...kind of later on.**

**4. That would be interesting. :)**

**5. I don't know. I am?**

**6. NO NEVER xD**

**WHAT THE HECK but I LOVED it and is that proof of me being messed up?!- Lovely SOS**

**No. I think everyone loved it, but not the Evamy fans. (Evamy side: LET ME OUT GONE! NOOOOOW!) (Amian side: No freakin' way) **

**will Amy and Alan break up?- mollyhunt0**

**Yes. That's not much of a spoiler. And his name is Evan. **

**Why is there only five reviews for this chappie?- Spirits of the Dead**

**Not now. XD**

**~Gone**


	7. Black Outs Must Be Common

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues**_

I blink the hazy picture of a knife out of my mind. I blink again, surprisingly seeing faces hovering over me. "Amy!" cries out...Nellie?

"W-where am I-I?" I stutter, looking up at my older sister. "What happened?"

"You couldn't believe it," says Valentine, who's eyes looked puffy and red. "Christina and Jake...they tried to murder you in front of the lunch room. By the way, you're in the hospital. You blacked out."

"They're dating," I say, and regret it after seeing Valentine's eyes flash.

"I know," Valentine replies coldly, "So?" Dan shoves her out of the way.

"Amy! You couldn't believe it! The police arrested this girl and guy, there were sooo many police cars, and the girl killed one police dude!" exclaims Dan. "It was very loud with all those blaring sounds."

"Mrs. Lynn cancelled your project, along with Cobra. You both will just do a worksheet for the credit," murmurs Nellie, almost stiffly. Valentine eyes me warily.

"I'm fine!" I exclaim, jumping out of the hospital bed with my nightgown flying behind me. "I can still do it. Where's Ian?"

"Um...you see..." mutters Valentine.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I cover my mouth as soon as the say it. Nellie glares at me, and Dan makes hearts with his fingers. I gag at how much that idiot already had an effect on me. _Remember how he called you ugly. _My eyes burn with anger thinking about it.

"Jeez, you should be called LoVe DoVe now," says Valentine. I gave her a death glare. "Nah, just kidding. That's me. What should you be called? Oh yeah, I'm thinking of Stutter Mouth..." I glare at her again, and raise an eyebrow. "No, Silent Heart!"

"What the heck?" snickers Dan. "Silent Heart?"

"Well, she has a heart, unlike most of us Clique members," stalls Valentine.

"Where is Ian? Seriously. By now I'd think he would be taunting me about blacking out and not fighting Christina," I muse.

The door opens with a sharp _CREEEAK! _A nurse walks in nervously, then brightens when she sees me. "You're already out of bed, sunshine! It's 11:00AM. You want some leftover breakfast, or do you wanna see your friend?" she asks.

"What friend?" I ask curiously.

"You know, Ian Raja Kabra? His sister Natalie reported he woke up a few minutes ago." Dan makes a face when Natalie is mentioned.

"Why would he want to see _me_?" I drawl, with a hint of a smug grin creeping on my face.

"Darling, don't you remember?" asks the nurse. Valentine coughs loudly.

"Excuse me, but I'll take this from here," imforms Valentine, then sees the determined face of the nurse. _"Now, Mary Grace James." _Valentine adds an edge of daring creepiness, and the nurse backs away slowly, then runs away with strips of blonde hair flowing after her wake.

Valentine turns back to me, a smile curving on her face, but then falling grim. "Well...I was the one saying NO! as the knife plunged. But who came for you so you didn't die?"

"I-Is that why Evan isn't h-here?" I exclaim with shock, a tremble in my voice returning.

"No, silly. He left an hour before you woke up to testify against Christina and Jake. Sinead, Jonah, Jack, Danielle, and Cinder went with him, since they knew Christina and Jake best. Hamilton is downstairs working out in the hospital gym," continues Valentine.

"But that's not the point," interrupts Hamilton, biting into a red apple, and leaning against the doorway. Valentine snorts.

"Duh. And I thought-"

"I'm done working out, Len. I don't work out 24/7," insists Hamilton.

"DON'T call me Len, jerk," sneers Valentine. "You meaty, buff monster who likes to-"

"Excuse me, Valentine; I hate to interrupt your worthless battle, but you have a story to tell," I imply coldly, my tone icy. Nellie raises her eyebrows in surprise at my tone, while Dan claps slowly.

"Yeah, I want to know," he says. Dan does a fake squeal. "Story time, mom!"

Valentine hisses, "Your 'mom' will kill you if you don't shut up."

"Hey!" yells Nellie, "Don't mess with my ninja bro." Dan grins.

"Back to the story," says Valentine, ignoring them. "Well, Ian was on the ground after Evan's kick. But he got up, seeing Christina and Jake standing over you. Evan was busy fighting off Jonah and me, while Clarissa came and was fighting Sinead and Cinder. Of course they lost when Hamilton, Danielle, and Jack appeared. It was a lost battle for them."

"So what about Ian? Let me guess, he stood there until Clarissa or Evan came to rescue me," I guess nervously, "Is Clarissa hurt?"

"Clarissa is somewhere around the hospital. She works part-time at the front desk. She's not hurt," continues Valentine. "Anyways, Ian finally saw the knife. Ummm...he ran over and jumped in front of you. His throat was chipped by the knife, but the full slice was down his arm."

"Wait, what?" I reply slowly, eyes widening.

"Yes, Ian saved your life," Valentine says grimly. "But he lost lots of blood."

_What? First he is being a jerk, and then he's saving my life like a superhero?_

My eyes water, and tears rush down my cheeks. Valentine's eyes water ever so slightly, but she says, "He's alive."

That's where I cry.

* * *

_A day ago: Ian's POV_

After that Troll had kicked me, I laid there in agony. Valentine races forward, and whispers a few words to me before fighting Evan.

I lost sight of some of my members, and that Amelia girl who acts tough one second, then a stuttering peasant the next second. Her stutter was rather endearing to me, since I knew it was my charm making it happen in the first place.

I place my hands on my head, and come back with sticky, crimson dripping on my hand and fingertips. I nearly pass out at the sight. It was _my _blood, not some stranger's. It was _mine. _

I shake my head, blinking as I search the room for "the stutter freak," as Jack says.

I spot Christina and Jake hovering over a body. _I hope that's Clarissa or Evan... _I thought darkly. Then I saw a tinge of reddish brown hair. My eyes narrow slightly, and I wince as I get up, slowly walking towards them. I see the flash of silver with a sharp, pointy tip.

_A knife, or more correctly, Christina's Butcher Knife._

"NO!" screams Valentine.

That's where I dive torwards Amy. A searing pain hits my throat, and moves to my arm, cutting deeper. I scream.

_Is this the end?_

My bloody lips lightly brush her forehead before I black out.

* * *

**I like, couldn't keep a straight face, lol. :D *reads Ian's POV again* *Laughs so hard* Amy starting to cry...jeez, I'm a devil. I laughed at EVERYTHING, though some scenes were meant to be funny.**

**Time for me to ask questions. I'll still answer yours though, my idiots. (NO! I love that word. It's not meant to be offensive! OKAY?!)**

_**Have any suggestions for stuff the Clique**_**must _do in your opinion?_**

**_Who's your favorite OC? (I hope I'm writing the main OCs good. And later in the series, Christina and Jake WILL return. I swear. XD)_**

**_Would you kill me if I said Amy and Evan are a couple the whole fanfic, till the second fanfic? (THEY GET FAR AWAY, I SWEAR! Amy even goes on a "date" with Ian in the later chapters when Ian's all better! Oops, spoiler. :D)_**

**_Favorite Reviewer Quote: So they're all murderers. Really shows Evan's true personality. -by AmianNatan4ever (As much as I like Evan, I laughed so hard...SORRY EVAN!)_**

**_YOUR QUESTIONS:_**

**_Can you make Evan and Amy break up?- XxMidnightSolsticexX_**

_**Ummm...I answered that. They're together in this whole fanfic, but in the other fanfics of this series? No.**_

_**What would you do if a guy who looked and acted like Dan transferred to your school?- Lovely SOS**_

_**OMG I'D DIE, OKAY? I'd like, have to be his friend, or I'd miss out on his coolness. XD Ninjaness.**_

_**Why are all the good stories being updated at the same time as my PAP Bio science fair proposals are being due? - rhetorically yours**_

**_I wish I knew. XD_**

**_How much longer will this story ship the Evamy boat?- CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm_**

**_Like I said, this whole fanfic they're a couple, but they get distant fast. Like, yeah._**

**_Did Amy's almost-murder happen by the lunchroom or out of school?- SleepingQueen17_**

**_Outside the lunchroom. I know...it's so confusing._**

**_Is Valentine the good guy? Will the story end up as Amian? -ChicaKabraRox_**

**_She's a good/bad guy. Bad past, but she's good now, don't worry. Yes, the story will be Amian in the chapters, but it will end up as Amian in the second fic of the series._**

**_Don't judge me, but somehow Christina is my favorite character. She somehow resembles me.- Ashlynisnotonfire_**

**_This isn't a question, but I must answer it with a face: O.O_**

**_~Gone_**


	8. I Hate You!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 39 CLUES.**_

I nervously knock on Ian's door in the hospital. At least I could thank him for saving my life, even though I hate him and his jerky self. I'd want a thanks if I saved a person's life, but who knows what Ian wants? This is Ian Kabra we're talking about, not a normal, sane human being. A nurse hesitatingly cracks open his door, and smiles kindly.

"What would you like, dear?" The nurse asks sweetly, oozing out kindness for a show. I wince slightly.

"I'd like to speak to I-Ian, please," I say, tugging on my hospital gown nervously. "Is he busy?"

The nurse's eyes narrow, but she gushes, "No, not at all! Come in, honey!"

I slowly enter the room, and I knew I couldn't turn back now, with both Ian and Natalie staring at me in confusion. I realize Natalie's haughty appearance, and the unkind shine in her eyes why Dan never likes her. But, how can I judge her by her appearance? She could be nice...maybe.

"Brother, why is there a peasant here?" snaps Natalie, her cat-like eyes shifting around the room, stalking the prey. Me. Ian runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

"She's the newest member, and she's Silent Heart," Ian says smugly, like he knew something about my nickname that I didn't. I hope Valentine didn't pick it for other reasons. "But, Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I... came to thank you for saving my life," I reply softly, stuttering because Ian's gaze on me widens just a bit. I blush, awkwardly leaning against the door frame.

Ian smirks. "Like I'd safe just another person," he says cruelly, "It'd hurt my reputation to let you die, and some Clique members have taken a liking for you. I don't want Valentine, Jonah, or Danielle leaving anytime soon."

_Danielle actually _likes _me? _I think to myself. But, I felt sudden hurt when I process what he said to me. I actually started crying. _What is wrong with me?! _

"I- I...HATE YOU, IAN KABRA!" I scream, slamming his hospital door behind me and blindly run back to my room.

/

_Why is he so arrogant? Like it didn't matter who I was...like I was just a nuisance to him. A game, a puzzle to solve. I hate him so much..._I reach my door, and throw it open, wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks. Valentine rushes to me. "What happened?" she cries out, eyes flashing furiously. "Was he acting arrogant again?" I nod, and she sighs.

Dan and Nellie glance at me, worried. "Are you okay?" asks Nellie. Valentine glares at her.

"Of course not, do you see her crying?" snaps Valentine, her seething glare burning holes into my brother and sister.

"It's...o-o-okay," I stutter, my voice croaky, "He's just a jerk. I never liked him, anyway. I just sometimes saw that he was a good person...I guess not anymore, he isn't!"

"Calm down and take a few deep breathes," Valentine comforts, "He played around with me, too. He does that with everyone."

My eyes widen, and I gasp. "E-even the boys?" I exclaim, heating up, "Did he get in bed with you all?" _Oh jeez, that sounds so wrong...But that wasn't what happened anyway._

Valentine laughs, "In different ways. He's not gay or anything. And no, that was personally reserved for you, Silent Heart."

"Why do you call me Silent Heart?" I ask quietly, ignoring my blushing face.

"Your heart is silent, nobody listens to it. You're the silent type, and Jonah and I already ship you with Ian, so...yeah. Surprise!" Valentine exclaims, and I glare at her. "Anyway, you're really called that because you have a heart, but it's silent to your passions of love towards my brotherly figured Ian."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Valentine starts laughing, too. "But really, that's the reason, Amy," she says, "You just don't feel it yet. Why do you think Ian saved you? You're better than Christina, anyway. He risked his _life. _When Christina was threatened by Evan and Clarissa, he just said, 'Go ahead and kill her.' She never mentioned that her mouth resembled a fish, or that she gasped in shock."

I shift uncomfortably when she mentions Evan and Clarissa. "Speaking of Clarissa, I need to talk to her downstairs. You said she works here?" I ask, ignoring her words thrown at me. They'd sent me into a horrible turmoil when Ian doesn't even like me. I can't waste my life thinking about another guy while I'm dating someone. That someone being Evan Tolliver.

"I'm just warning you about Clarissa's att-"

"I don't want to hear it, _LoVe DoVe," _I sneer angrily, violently opening the door and closing it with a _BANG! _I start walking, afraid Valentine would come and murder me to death for calling her that. Suddenly, it strikes me. _Why is that her nickname? It's such a cruel nickname if you think about it different ways. Her birthday is February 14th...Is that why? _Judging her expression when I called her that, she looks horrified, depressed, and sad. That probably isn't why. I'll figure it out.

/

I slowly stroll towards the hospital desk, to see Clarissa chatting with her coworkers. "Clarissa!" I call to her. She turns around and smiles, but then her face flashes with the _I'm so pissed at you _face she always sends to the Cliques. I am freaking out that she'll grab something and throw it at me.

"How are you, Amelia?" Clarissa asks, pretending to look at the patients list for my name. _My full name...she's never used it. _

"Cut the crap, Issa," I hiss, glaring at her. She flinches, and I feel guilty. Until she replies.

"You've ignored my calls, Amy! You joined the Clique, Amy! You got your nickname, Silent Heart, Amy!" Clarissa snarls, leaning over the desk. "Congrats on your new friends. Anyway, I've got phone calls to make, and-"

Tears roll down my cheeks again. "Shut up, Clarissa. _You _never told me you've been in the Clique, and have tried to murder people. _NOT AT ALL. _Consider it revenge, Issa." I slap her face, so furious. It crackles, and echos across the room. People turn to stare. "Go back to your business!" I scream at them, and they jerk away from our conversation, nervously.

_Valentine was right. As always, _I think, _She tried to warn me, but I got angry because I _thought _I was Clarissa's friend. _

"I've got better friends," Clarissa says, "Evan's my friend. He knows you're getting close to Cobra, but he refuses to believe it." She whispers near my ear quite loudly, "Break up with him. I will not see his heart broken, and I could not stand it. Don't cheat on him, you heartless Clique fool!"

I growl, "I hate Ian! Stop accusing me of cheating, Issa. Stay _out _of my life."

"Your life is mine now, since Evan's still in it," Clarissa replies simply, waving me off. "Next!"

I walk away, tight feelings of hatred building up in my chest.

* * *

**Updated, **_**finally. ** _**1,242 words fine with you all? XD**

**Tons of drama now. Who do you think is more correct on the situation, Amy or Clarissa? I think Amy is, though. :/**

**~Gone**


	9. Letters Speaking The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

I knock back on my door nervously. When no one answers, I open it slowly. "Valentine, I'm sorry. Valentine?" I say softly into the empty hospital room. I close the door behind me. Then, I realize it wasn't my room. I blush a bright red, and try to open the door to walk out. It was jammed.

I nearly scream out some colorful vocabulary, and I yank the doorknob more. It makes a loud noise, like a car screeching to a halt, and then the doorknob falls off the close with a heavy _THUNK! _I try not to panic, leaning against the rusty steel door, tears springing to my eyes. _What if nobody finds me here? Will I ever see my family again? _Now I was just being paranoid.

I mentally scold myself, letting my paled face brush against the cool wallpapers of the hospital room, a darkening gray, with light shades of silver and crystals. It was too beautiful, even with its rusty and old look, like this room hasn't been touched in years. Fiddling with my reddish brown hair, my eyes dart around the room to see an old wooden desk, one of its legs missing.

I brush my fingertips across the desk, my fingers getting specks of dust littering them. I open the first drawer, excitement drowning me in a pool of water. Nothing. My excitement only lowers a tiny bit as I open the next drawer. Its hinges break off, scattering the dusty letters around me. I grab the nearest letter with a soft touch, and read it.

_Dear Vikram K.,_

_I'm safe, I'm okay. I'll be out in a few weeks, tops. Then we can be together again. My dear, is Ian doing well alone in the mansion? Natalie is just fine with me, safe at the hospital. Go check on Amelia and the newborn Daniel for me. I haven't be able to spy there anymore with me being in the hospital, plus the fact Hope and Arthur put a restraining order against me. Nothing restrains Isabel Kabra. _

_-Isabel K., your love_

I stare in shock. Those were my parents' names...and why was Ian and Natalie mentioned? Maybe his family had something to do with my parents' death. "_Nonsense,_"I chide to myself, closing my eyes. "_There is no way _he _is connected to all my problems. No way._"

Then I felt a deep vibration in my pocket. My iPhone! I sigh in relief, seeing it's Evan. "Hey, Evan!" I chirp, "How did the court go? Are you okay?"

"I should be asking that, Amy," Evan says, "Are _you _okay? You're not in the hospital room!"

"I'm stuck in a room. Its sign is peeled, so there isn't a number. The doorknob on the inside fell, and I can't escape," I reply, fearing he'll never find me.

"I'll need Ian for that," he sighs, "But he's in the hospital too. Hey, have you seen him?"

"Yes," I mutter bitterly, "I have seen that Cobra."

"Let me guess...He was acting arrogant?" Evan guesses.

"Yup, exactly," I say, popping the yup. "Best if you don't go see him. I heard that Christina or Jake were good with-" I stop myself. "Never mind. Sorry, I'm not used to it yet. Evan, we need to go on a date again. We barely see each other anymore!"

"It's only been two days, Ames!" Evan replies, faking exasperation, but I could hear relief in his tone.

"More than ever before," I mumble, making him laugh. "So, where at?"

"The diner at five thirty. Don't be late, my darling!" Evan murmurs, faking a British accent like Ian's. And I have to fake a laugh, still touchy about Ian.

Evan ends the call. I realize I'm still trapped in this dingy room. _What the heck is wrong with me? _I think, dialing in Valentine's number. I hope she answers me, even after that outburst I had when she tried to warn me Clarissa was being a jerk with her nasty attitude.

Valentine picks up, saying a tough, "_Hello, Amy-dear._"

I wince. "Valentine, I need help. I'm stuck in a room, and the doorknob fell off," I say quietly into the speaker. "I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I was still naive about the whole thing. You were just trying to warn me...Are you going to leave me here?"

Valentine sighs loudly over the phone. "Fine. But I'm still jittery and angry. What room?"

"You see, it has no number. But, the door is steel and different than the other doors. It's wider," I say, just realizing it as I spoke. "Actually, it had _39 _scribbled on the door in red ink. Or blood. Whatever."

I hope it's red ink, at least.

"Okay," Valentine replies finally, "I'll get you soon. Hang in there, girl."

She hangs up on me. I grab another letter.

_Dear Ian K.,_

_My dear son, you're just two years old and gorgeous than all the modeling toddlers in the world. I'll miss you._

_-Isabel K., your mother_

The page was wrinkled with dry, red ink. But, it looks more like blood. Suddenly, it was as if my vision changed and the room was brighter.

_"Isabel Kabra, you're being arrested out of the hospital for murder of Hope and Arthur Cahill!" A officer yells, holding a beautiful lady at gunpoint. How could such a beautiful person be so evil? Her long, dark and wavy brown hair glows as her cat-like amber eyes narrow at the officer's comment._

_"Dear," she purrs, the word rolling off her tongue beautifully. "I'm not a murderer. I'm an assassin." She leaps at him, and I run out of the way, tugging on my nightgown. Her golden knife looks very expensive, even after being plunged into the officer's heart. His blood flows onto a letter, and Isabel crackles._

_"I'm coming for you, Amelia," she states darkly, laughing with a contorted, gruesome smile on her face._

"I'm coming for you, Amelia!" shouts Valentine down the hall. I felt dizzy and sickening, but I manage to bang on the door twice before falling to the ground, closing my eyes.

Valentine opens the door. "Silent Heart, are you okay? You look limp! Amy-"

I cough up blood onto her before falling into a deep slumber of getting tossed around by Ian, Natalie, Vikram, and Isabel, smiles on their bloody and torn faces.

* * *

**Some of you might have missed chapter eight, so read that first, okay? Good!**

**-Gone**


	10. Love Is Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

* * *

I wake up in my hospital room, panting heavily. _Ian..._ I am terrified by how suddenly Ian flashes through my mind. I want to go see him again, even if he rejects me. I nearly double over with laughter at my thoughts. _I really am silly, how could I experience _that _again?_

Valentine was staring at me, her emotionless, deep, almond brown eyes gleaming brightly, almost looking wet, like she had been crying. "Hello, Silent Heart, how are you doing?" she murmurs quietly, fiddling with her locks of dark, wavy brown hair. I blink at her.

"Drop the formal greetings, Len," I mutter, "My name is Amy."

Valentine smiles. "Of course, Amy," she says sweetly, before snapping, "And I'm Valentine, _not _LoVe DoVe."

I wince at her anger. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. Could you tell me how you got your nickname so I never insult you again?" I question, nervous at what her reaction would be. Valentine sighs softly.

"Christina and Ian picked it for me, not because of my birthday. The love part was because they claimed nobody truly loved me, and the dove part is a long story. To put it shortly, it was chosen because I used to read romance novels, and I was a naughty and cruel person. So they used dirt against me because I wouldn't join, so the whole school teased me. Then, the current leader told me I had to join or Christina would kill Jake and Ian. The two didn't know, of course, and I liked them, both Ian and Jake, so much I said yes. It went crazy...It turned into a war, and some got kicked out during it after Ian took over as leader. Used to be a tiny bit nicer before Ian..."

Valentine hisses to herself quietly, and I feel bad for her. Two guys she liked messed with her...that's never happened to me before. "I'm sorry," I say honestly, standing up slowly, wobbling.

"Where are you going, Amy?" asks Valentine.

"On a date with my boyfriend," I say softly, then ask, "Why are you always worried about me?" Valentine freezes, blinking.

"You're my friend," she replies shortly, her temper returning. "And I'll be your bodyguard, too. No more murders. I'll get Danielle to help." I open my mouth to protest, but the glare she gives me makes me shut up.

Valentine smiles evilly, handing me a white summer dress. "Change into that and leave. This'll be entertaining."

As I grab the dress from her, I accidentally touch her skin. It's freezing cold...like metal. I shiver, and don't say anything. I'll question a few Clique members about Valentine...

Was she lying about her past?

* * *

**_Ian's POV_**

I grab Valentine and Danielle's arms, pulling them to a corner. "There're nearby," I whisper, not knowing why I was even spying on Amy. She wasn't much of an importance to me...but I felt something coil up inside my chest whenever Valentine announced Amy's going on a date with that Tolliver guy.

I am pissed for an odd reason. The reason of I don't know.

Danielle smiles, her cold green eyes brightening just a bit as she takes a picture of Amy and Evan holding hands. "Obviously blackmail for when they break up," she tells Valentine and me, her cute smile suddenly turning demonic.

Valentine rolls her eyes. "Amy's stubborn all right- she won't give up and beg for her fate," she says, "I think she's special."

"Special? _Her?" _I scoff, faking it all. "She's dirt under my feet." _Lies, Ian..._I think to myself, but then I think..._But I know who she is...she's supposed to be my _enemy. _Mum wouldn't be happy with me._

Danielle and Valentine exchange looks of amusement, then Danielle pipes up, "Honestly, Ian, we know you're lying." I glare harshly at both of them until Danielle looks away, but Valentine still holds a gaze with me, her dark eyes soulless.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't want something from her," Valentine replies to my glaring coldly, and for some reason, _I _have to look away from her merciless and cold, her glassy gaze that looks like it'll stab my eyes out if I harm Amy in any way. "I suggest you face me while we're talking, Ian."

I turn back, amber eyes furious with a scowl on my face. "Don't tell me what to do," I hiss. Danielle looks between us, then mutters something about joining Amy and Evan to chat.

"Oh, I can and will," Valentine retorts back. "I hate you, Ian, and I want others to hate you, too. You're nothing but a player, a servant for his mummy." She leans closer, balling her fists. "Guess what? I'd _love _to break your face right now, I'd _love _to kill you." She digs into her pocket, pulling out a gun. She holds it to my forehead. I shiver at the contact. "But I can't, because your family has something I want. Amy's family does, too."

"Don't you dare _touch _her family," I snarl, "If you lay one hand on _any _of them-"

"You'll send your mummy after me?" Valentine smirks, putting the gun back in her pocket. She fiddles aimlessly with her pink kitty sweater while staring at Ian. "Really? I actually enjoy Amy's company, and I'll consider her my friend. I won't harm her, because I _know _she'll give me the thing I want."

"What if she doesn't?" I ask, "You'll slice her up and feed her to your robots?"

Valentine grins sharply. "No," she replies like it's no big deal. "You'll get them for me."

"I will _never _help you," I exclaim, "Who knows who you've turned traitor? You're supposed to be my second in command!"

"Then you'll see Natalie go bye-bye." Valentine grins even more._  
_

I stare at her in horror.

* * *

**I _told _you guys she'd be good and bad. XD She's loyal to Amy, but she despises Ian. She's still in the Clique, and will not be kicked out...for now. Anyway, sorry that I ruined your favorite OC! xDDD**

**Or you might like her even more. Character development! ;D**

**I felt super bad for not updating soon, because all of you wondered if I was discontinuing or not. When it comes to Clique, I could never discontinue! :O**

**-Gone**


End file.
